Calamity Mansion
by Watch Writes2345
Summary: 12 Ultimates from Hope's Peak Academy are brought to a Mansion and told that one of them is the leader of the cult. They must find out who the leader is without getting converted, murdered, or executed. Will they be able to figure out who is the leader? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

We got on the bus like any other day, my sister Alice and I.

"Hello there Mr. Bus Driver," I said, like I do everyday. His slight beard and bright yellow vest was his most outstanding features at the moment. His dull grey eyes only shone as bright as they do when they saw me. His hair used to be thick and blonde, but now its receding and greying.

"Why hello there Zhalar, how is your day going?"

"Pretty fine and swell, how about yours?"

"Doing mighty fine," the bus driver replied as I took my seat.

"And how about you, Alice?"

"I'm doing great!" Alice giggled out. Alice took hers next to her best friend, and they happened to sit right in front of me.

"I'm so excited for the field trip today!" Screamed **Mau Likuna** , the **Lil' Ultimate Pony Rider**. Her long, green hair bounced in excitement along with the rest of her. Her bright green eyes sparkled as the sun's light hit them. Her pink dress, and cowboy boots looked especially muddy today, probably from riding a pony earlier this morning. Her adorable little pink backpack with her name on it was tightly strapped to her shoulders.

"Me too! I'm so ready to go!" Alice responded. Alice was my younger, and only sister, being 13, and 4 years younger than I.

"I hope Ratue will be in our group!" Mau exclaimed and clapped.

"Ratue and Mau, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Alice was interrupted when Mau shoved her hand over her mouth.

I decided to tune them out, and listen to some music. The bus stopped a few more times to pick up the rest of the kids. 14, just like usual. We were now on our way to school, Hope's Peak Academy. It has been nearly a century since the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic event in Human History, and the world has basically recovered itself. Makoto Naegi, the Despair Kids, and the Remnants of Despair, Junko Enoshima, are all long gone, way past their due date.

I heard some ruckus from the back of the bus, and decided to check it out. I took an earbud out, and looked back to see some idiots from my class fighting, like usual.

"Can you guys just shut up for once? Thank you," I said, turning back around.

"Shut up, nerd. You're not even a real Ultimate!"

"Actually, I am. I got in just the same as everyone else!" I shouted back.

"No, not really! You just play a dumb tuba, and its not even good!" Another voice shouted.

"God, he's so dumb and annoying. He shouldn't even be in Hope's Peak," some female voice said. I heard the kids laughing, and I was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a large book. More laughter.

"Hey, don't worry about them, Zhalar. You made it in, and that's all that matters," Alice comforted me.

"Yeah, don't listen to those meanies!" Mau butted in.

"Whatever…" Even More Laughter.

I just tuned them out when the laughter became too unbearable. Wild animals, Wild animals I say. All of them. They don't understand. I got into Hope's Peak Academy, fair and square enough.

Hope's Peak Elementary school was interviewing my little sister, the Lil' Ultimate Arcader, when one of them heard me playing my Tuba. Honestly, I didn't think I was that good, but apparently I am pretty good, when it comes into terms of "tuba-ing." Is that even a word? I don't know. But after that, I got enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy, as Zhalar Nikjimi, the Ultimate Tuba Player. Ever since then, my life has gone down in a spiral of nothingness

I looked out the window to my left, when I noticed something in the distance. It seemed to be moving pretty quickly. The scattered trees blocked and resumed my view of the object at intervals. As our bus approached the stop sign at a 4-way stop, the object kept coming closer and closer. By the time I noticed it was a semi truck, it was too late. It blew straight through the intersection, right as we were going through, and our bus flew.

Time seemed to stop. Blinding pain and bright white lights. It felt like I was in space, with zero-gravity and able to move as I will. Nothing holding me back, just being able to float. Being able to go and do anything I wanted to. No bullies, no school, no fear, no more books to the head. Only freedom. I wanted to float out the window. The window with the shattered glass. To fly right through it, unscratched. Unharmed by anything and everything. I wanted to float away to space, to where no one can hear my internal screams, my wretched screams. Where you were free. I finally snapped back to reality, and saw past my daydream. It felt like my whole life flashed before my eyes. Alice. How was she holding up? Is she dead? Am I dead? I soon realized I was not dead when it felt like someone flipped a switch and gravity had taken control again. My world came crashing down as the bus did the same. More pain soured through my body.

Shattered glass was everywhere. There was a fire near the front of the bus. Oh god, the bus driver. Is he okay? I sure hope he is. I hope everyone is alright. I look over to Alice and see her. I can't tell if she's breathing or not. Her brown hair is covering her face.

Man I hope everyone is alright. Alice, Mau, the bus driver, even the stupid bullies in the back of the bus. I hope everyone is alright. I just need to make sure Alice is alright. I try to reach out to her, but I can't, I don't have any strength. Im useless. All I saw was Alice's crumbled body before my vision went out. Alice…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: prologue pt. 2**_

When I awoke, I had one of the gnarliest headaches I had ever had, and I have had some wild nights. I opened my eyes and rose my head to see that I was sitting at a table in a bedroom.

The bare room had only a few decorations. A dresser with a lamp on top. A bed with the sheets all completely made. A door on the far side of the room was a basic wooden door. The table I was sitting at was bare except for a small candle, and the single chair I was sitting on.

I headed over to the wooden door, and noticed another door to the left. This door was white, and had a glass design on it. I opened it up to reveal a bathroom. The normal bathroom items were in there, a sink, toilet, soap, towels, and a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. My gross, black, shaggy hair was barely short enough to show my brown eyes. My yellow t-shirt matched my yellow skinny jeans, and to compliment it all, I wore a black and white flannel. I turned around and looked at my ugly scar on the back of my ugly neck. Looking down at my black tennis shoes, I noticed how outdated they were, and that I needed new ones. The only good thing about me was that i already have tan-ish skin, but even that was ugly.

I closed the door and decided to open up the wooden door. It let me to a long hallway. I counted 12 doors in total.

I took a right, and was greeted by a balcony overlooking the entrance room. There are stairs on either side of the balcony. A small table top with a plant on each. I headed down the left side of the stairs, and tried to open up the large double doors, but to no avail. I looked over to the left and saw what looked like a living room. There were 2 large couches, a rug, a fireplace, some bookshelves, and a little fish tank on top of a shorter bookshelf.

I walked out and went to the other side of the entrance room, and found myself in a game room. A pool table was visible, as well as a foosball table, and a few arcade games. There was also a chess table, on the other side of the chess board was a checkers board.

I walked out of that and headed away from the double doors. There was a whole area that was underneath the upstairs balcony. I then noticed an incredibly long table, with people standing all around, talking. I looked through the faces and tried to recognize any of them, but couldn't. They finally realized that I was standing there.

"Heya there! Who are you?!" Screamed a girl as she ran up to me. Her short pink hair was in twin pin drills, and they only went to her shoulders. She had a crown made out of gears, wires, and batteries that oddly looked like… anyway, she had pale skin, freckles, and golden eyes. She wore a blue tracksuit and had an exoskeleton on the outside. It looked like she had some sort of backpack on, and she had some weird looking boots. She also wore black, finger less gloves. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"O-oh! I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm **Zhalar** **Nikjimi** and I'm the **Ultimate Tuba Player** ," I responded. "May I also ask why your crown looks like devil horns?"

"Well I," the girl started, pointing her thumb to her chest, "Am **Kurieita** **Kururta** , the **Ultimate Tinkerer**! But you can call me **Kuri**. Also to answer your question, it was a design flaw, but I love it! I have the _best_ inventions in the whole country! See this on my back? It's a jet pack that _I_ made! And the boots, they're rocket boots. Fun huh?! Oh, also-" it felt like Kuri was talking forever. She finally ended after, "Well, I better let you meet everyone else!"

An incredibly large man, about 6'8", and probably 275 lbs of pure muscle came walking towards me. I honestly thought he could crush me with just his fist. He has spiky, red hair, dark brown eyes, and a blue Hawaiian shirt on. The shirt had suns and lightning bolts on it. He wore tan cargo shorts, and rocked some white flip flops. He had black aviators hooked onto his shirt. He also had a silver cross necklace on. I really hoped that he would actually be very nice.

"What's up, little man?" The man asked in one of the deepest voices I've ever heard. "I'm **Haruki Rin** , the **Ultimate Meteorologist**. I mainly focus on Lightning. I already don't like you." Haruki said, then walked off to go talk to someone else.

At that point, I was really hoping that no one noticed the fear on my face. I had just met the biggest, scariest guy ever, and he said he already doesn't like me! I decided to go walk up to a different guy.

I walked up to a man with black hair that is slicked back with a large amount of grease. He had dark green eyes. His black tuxedo, black slacks, and black dress shoes had no color in them. The only color he had on his was a nice, purple, leather tie.

"H-Hey dude, is that Haruki guy mean to everyone?" I asked him

"7," He responded.

"7? 7 what?"

"7 people now who have thought I was a guy," they said with a stone cold face.

"What! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it, I mean you just look like one with the hair and all! I shouldn't have assu-"

"It's alright," she started, "It happens all the time. No need to mistake it. I'm **Silenus Vocatus** and I'm the **Ultimate Bartender**. To answer your question from before, yes, Haruki is normally that rude. He told everyone that he doesn't' like them."

"Again, I'm so sorry for calling you a guy!"

"It is alright. Now, I'm going to go head off and be alone," Silenus said, walking away.

After completely humiliating myself, I decided to go try to meet someone else. I tried to go talk too someone, when a very bright girl stepped in my way.

She had short, green hair, blue eyes, pursed lips with a thick layer of red lipstick, and rainbow highlight. Her incredibly white skin was attempted to have the attention taken off of it with her yellow dress with orange flowers on it. She also had golden hoops, and a purple boa on. Her blue, 6-inch high heels were complimented by her fishnet stockings. She also had an Omega symbol tattooed onto her left shoulder.

"God, do you mind, peasant?" The snotty girl shot.

"You walked in front of me though."

"Ew! Like I would ever walk in front of you. Someone as low as you doesn't deserve to have me in their presence."

"Who even are you?"

She looked incredibly hurt, and said, "How does a lowlife like _you_ not know _Me?!_ I am **Katnaro Loukiki**. The one, the only, the **Ultimate Botanist!** " Katnaro finished shouting.

"Yeah, I have no idea who you are…"

Katnaro scoffed, "Ugh, lowlifes, good for nothing lowlifes. Peasants like you should worship goddess' like me," and Katnaro walked off with a swing of her Boa.

Obviously noticing the exchange, the girl I was going to, started to walk towards me. I started to notice great details about her. She had a zipper that was closed, in place of where her mouth should be. She has light purple, long hair, and red eyes. Her black dress had a large amount of ruffles on the bottom. She had a leather jacket on, over the top half of her. It had a ghost symbol on one of the two pockets, and a red star on the other. Her hands were in her pocket, until she approaches him. She also had red flats on, and they also had stars on them. She was actually pretty short too, about two thirds my height.

"Hi there… how do you speak with that that zipper as your mouth?" I asked her.

"It's merely make-up," the girl responded. " **Asanumue Qui** , **Ultimate Ghost Whisperer**. You can call me **Asa**."

"Huh? Why are you talking in the 3rd person?"

"Asa always talks like this. There is nothing wrong with the way that Asa talks," Asa shot back.

"Uhm, most people use 'I' or 'me', not their name."

"Interesting… very interesting. Asa finds what Zhalar said interesting."

"H-how did you know my name? I never told you it…"

"Asa is the Ultimate Ghost Whisperer, is she not?"

"I-I guess… but ghosts aren-"

"Silence! Asa must silence the idiocy out of Zhalar!" Asa screamed. She then started to talk to herself in slight whispers. "Yes Asa knows he- Don't interrupt Asa! Asa knows he doesn't believe in ghosts. But we will make him believe otherwise, will we not?"

"Uhm, I'm just gonna go…"

"Wait! Asa must ask Zhalar one last question!" Asa called out to me, but I ignored her and walked on.

I next walked up to a black man, who was extremely overweight. He wore a black and white checkerboard button up shirt with a red bow tie. He wore white jeans that were way too tight for him, and the top buttons were undone. You could see his purple underwear in the gap between his two buttons. He had black shaggy hair and brown eyes. He wore incredibly thick focal glasses. His black sneakers were about 3 sizes too small for him as well.

"Well hello there!" He said with a big smile.

"Finally, someone actually sane!" I responded.

"Yes, I am probably one of the few sane people here!" He snorted, and my smile immediately faded away. "I, am **Yi Sumato** and I am the **Ultimate Mathematician**! I compete in the mightiest of sports, like the Trigathalon, Multiplication Football, and Power Ballers!"

"Oh god… I'm scared to ask what the Trigathalon is…"

"It's the Trigonometry Triathlon! Where we focus on the main points of Trig and-"

"Okay, cool, whatever," I interrupted him. I happened to look down and notice he had a… a… a 'problem'. I then looked up and noticed he was looking past me, and at Silenus.

"Dude! You're disgusting!"

"What? I am just imagining Silenus next to me, in bed, as we mak-" his face was getting red and he was starting to drool… until I slapped him. "Ow! Did I get in one of my swings again?"

"Sadly, yes, and I had to be here to witness it," I said walking off.

"Wait! I still have my… problem!" He shouted a little too loud, and got a few glares.

Being completely shaken from my last conversation, I headed over to a guy sitting in a chair. He had a small amount of stubble on his face, wore a cowboy hat, and had green eyes. His white t-shirt had a gun emblem on it, with a red circle around the gun. He had a tattoo of a dollar sign on his right wrist. He was incredibly dirty, his skin, his shirt, his brown pants that were torn at the bottom. He wore black, muddy boots. He was also sporting a shark tooth necklace and a toothpick was in his mouth.

"Aye mate, why'd you come to me next?" He asked me.

"Uhm, I don't know? Maybe because you're the only one available to talk to at the moment?" I responded, having a bit more attitude than expected.

"Ay' I guess ye' right. So, what's ya' name?"

"I'm Zhalar, and I'm the Ultimate Tuba Player."

"Ay' well 'tis good to meet'cha. I'm **Fierto Crandski** the **Ultimate Bounty Hunter**. Pleased to make ya' acquaintance," Fierto said with a tip of his hat. He then looked me dead in the eyes with his deep, green eyes. "I suggest ya' don't mess wif' me, goddat? Don't. Mess. Wif'. Me. I'll killya'," Fierto finished, dipped his hat back down, and continued to chew on his toothpick.

I walked away, pretty scared for my life. I kept walking around the table until someone was open for conversation. It wasn't until a few minutes later that someone was open. The girl was incredibly mysterious, just by looking at her. She wore a black trench coat. That's basically it. The trench coat was open to reveal her black bra, and black athletic booty shorts. The trench coat was pretty normal, except for the fact that there were masks on both the inside and outside of the coat. She had long, straight, black hair, and white eyes. Her ear had 6 piercings total on it. She also had a mask on that covered her mouth and below. It was black and had a white smile painted on it, except it was a weird smile. It was a half smile half frown, with the right half being a smile, and the left half being a frown. She wore no shoes, and she had very tan skin. I walked up to her with a big gulp and prepared myself for the craziness.

"Why hello there, handsome," she started off with a giggle, already a red flag.

"Uhm, I'm uncomfortable," I responded.

"Oh, don't be silly," she started. She started to circle around me, dragging her finger on my shoulders. When she came back around, she had a different mask on. This one was white, and had two beady red eyes. The smile was crooked and had a tongue sticking out of it. "Like my Horny Mask?" She asked.

"Oh god no," I responded.

"Don't you dare say that name!" She screamed, her mask suddenly swapping to a red one. It had two small horns on either side of her face, and looked to be in great pain. "God is _Not_ real! This is my angry mask, you do not want to see it again!" Not gonna lie, she intimidated me there.

"How many Masks do you have?" I asked her.

"I have hundreds of masks, but I only use 6 of them," her mask was back to the half mask. "Happy, Sad, Angry, Confused, Horny, and Normal. You're witnessing Normal right now." She said more.

"Okay… well can you at least tell me your name?"

"But of course," she started, " I am **Quika Formala** and I am none other than the **Ultimate Mask Maker**!" She finished, swapping between her 6 emotions with incredible speed. "Now time to get back to business…" Quika said, seductively touching my shoulders again. Her mask went back to the one with the tongue.

"Quika, leave the poor guy alone, he's probably more turned off than he ever has been," some guy said, walking up to us, and putting his hand on my shoulder, cutting off Quika's finger's path.

"Fine, gosh, I just wanted to have some fun with him," Quika retorted. She then giggled and skipped away.

"Sorry about her," the guy said, "She can be crazy, she's been like that for all of us guys," the guy who came to my rescue said. He had purple hair that was buzz cut, but not all the way. His smile was large and infectious. He had a button up red shirt with a black tie that was untied and was just hanging from his neck. He wore black shorts and his pockets were full of papers. He was wearing a pair of shiny, golden vans. His eyes were a light blue, like his skin, light. He was probably a few inches taller than I.

"No, it's fine! Thanks for the save!" I responded, a bit too quick.

"Yeah, no problem! I'm **Harisu Mantabare**. It's nice to meet you! Oh, also, I'm the **Ultimate Skit Actor**!" He blurted out with a big smile and a… wink?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zhalar," I said, feeling my face getting hot. "So what got you into acting?"

"Oh, well it's pretty simple actually, I was in a talent show when I was a little kid, I performed my own skit. Some scouts were there and loved my performance and recruited me to be in their agency. I performed in shows around the country. I eventually had to get pulled back into school, so they enrolled me into the best of the best, Hope's Peak Academy," Harisu explained.

"Oh? You go to Hope's Peak too? That's awesome! I'm surprised I haven't seen you there before."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I never saw you either," Harisu added on.

I was going to say something else, until we were interrupted by someone. Everyone headed from the table, to the entrance room, and looked up at the balcony. Up on top of it was some dude with his arms stretched out to either side.

This guy was incredibly fit. He had black hair that was slicked up, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He wore a black muscle tank top and a camo over jacket that was unbuttoned. The jacket had a single purple ribbon on the right side, and the left side pocket had 2 golden pins on it, a star and a heart. He wore black skinny jeans with rips in them, and there was mud on the knees. He wore black combo boots. He slightly turned his head and I noticed part of a skull tattoo on the back of his neck.

"What's up, bitches?! I am here, **Jiandie Qunero**!" The guy shouted, before jumping from the balcony, doing a frontflip, and landing on one of the two benches that I had yet to realize were there. There were two benches, each one pushed up against their own side of the staircases. There was also a large, round table with a plant in the middle. Jiandie walked from the bench to the table, and kicked the plant off.

"What's your Ultimate, asshole," Katnaro called out.

"That, is not for you to know. For the moment, you can know me as the **Ultimate ?**. Don't worry about it right now." Jiandie dismissed it with a wave. "Now, what the hell are we doing here, losers?"

"Nobody knows but the lord," Haruki responded.

"Honestly, nobody knows," Harisu also added. I hadn't realized that he was right next to me.

"How 'bout ye' tell us yer' real Ultimate, 'den we'll tell ya' what we know," Fierto shouts.

"I told you already, it's not of importance right now. Whatever, you guys are useless, I guess I'll go explore on my own," Jiandie said, hopping down from the table.

I looked around and noticed that there was one person I had yet to talk to, and I thought I had talked to everyone already. I walked up to them, and started observing their features. She was incredibly short, and she looked to be about 13, maybe younger. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had a bandanna covering most of her hair, with the design of blue and white polka dots. She had a mole on the left side of her neck, and a band aid on the right side of her neck. She wore a grey shirt with blue overalls. A small watermelon patch was sewed onto the the overalls. She has white socks that go up to her shins, and grey and pink tennis shoes. She also has a wrapped up lollipop in the front pocket of the overalls.

"Hi there! My name's Zhalar, what's your name?" I asked her with a big smile.

"Hm? Oh, Hi! My name is Alice Nikjimi, and I'm the Lil' Ultimate Arcader…" Alice paused for a good few seconds. "You seem a bit familiar."

It took me a minute until it finally hit me. "A-Alice? Alice! Alice, you're alive! How did you get here?!" I embraced my younger sister with a large hug. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I-I don't know. How did you get here? I'm just glad you're alive!" Alice embraced me back.

"Hold on a mother fucking second," someone yelled. I looked back and saw Jiandie getting back onto the table. "Once arriving, did anyone know anyone else before coming here and meeting them?" Everyone responded negatively. "Then why the _hell_ do those two," he pointed to Alice and I, "know each other already? Care to explain?"

"I don't know. But she's my sister, and I'm glad she's alright," I responded.

"Alright? Why wouldn't she be alright?" Quika asked, with her confused mask on.

"I-I don't know. All I remember is... Her body, knocked out, and, there was… glass everywhere. I can't remember anything else," I looked down to the ground.

"It is fine, I personally can not remember my arrival," Silenus added in.

"Asa feels the same way. As same as Asa's ghosts," Asa chimed in.

"So, basically, what you're telling me, is that these two fuckers are the only ones who genuinely remember anything about them coming here… isn't that a bit suspic-" Jiandie's rant was interrupted by the sound of a speaker.

"Hello, and welcome! Now that everyone knows each other, it's time to get down to business. If everyone would meet up in the Dining Room, that would be perfect," the voice on the speaker commanded.

"Why should we listen to a speaker? I say we find a way out!" Kuri suggested.

"I second this plan of action," Silenus added.

"I agree with the… pretty… ladies!" Yi snorted.

"You will _not_ be going anywhere! "The speaker commanded. "You will go to the dining room, or else!"

Clearly somewhat freaked out, everyone headed to the dining room. I finally got a good look at it. It was an oval shaped table, with 12 chairs evenly spaced around. They were basic wooden chair, with cloth seating. Each chair was labeled with a different name, so we all found out respective chairs. Starting from me and going right, it was Me, Katnaro, Fierto, Haruki, Asa, Alice, Kuri, Silenus, Diandie, Quika, Yi, and Harisu was sitting next to me. I smiled at Harisu as we all sat down, awaiting what this mysterious voice would want from us.

"Perfect… yes, perfect. Now, for a bit of safety," the voice said as cuffs suddenly shot from the chair and trapped everyone's arms and legs into their chair. "Now, we can get to business, without any interruptions."

"What the hell is going on?"Jiandie yelled out.

"Oh hush. We're just going to play a little game. First things first, I'd love to introduce you to my Mansion, Calamity Mansion! So believe it or not, but one of the 12 of you is the leader of the cult that has taken place in this mansion! Oh- and where are my manners- you guys may call me **Dinji**."

"Doesn't that mean that you are controlling this whole thing, Dinji, and that none of us are really in control of this?" Silenus asked.

"Good question, no, it does not. I am an automated voice machine, programmed by the Leader. I have over 100,000 responses, and they named me Dinji. Anyway, once every 3 days, and it can be anytime within those 3 days, the Leader will do one of two things. The Leader will either torture someone to death, or they will convert them into the cult. If someone is murdered, there will be a discussion that will be 30 minutes long. After the discussion, you will vote on who you think is in the cult, and the person with the most votes will be executed, no questions asked. And there are a few basic rules. 1. No murdering anyone out of cold blood. 2. You may explore at your own discretion, but know that certain areas are banned at certain times. 3. If you end up joining the cult, you may not discuss with someone that you have been converted, or you will automatically be executed. 4. Once converted into the cult, you may not be tortured to death, so you will not have to worry about that. And 5. I am allowed to add any new rules I see fit, when and if the time comes. Any questions?"

"Fuck yeah I have a lot of questions!" Screamed Jiandie.

"God, I've had enough of you already," Dinji said, and a cuff suddenly shot around Jiandie's mouth. "There we go. Now, for any real questions."

"I have one. What if we are to execute the Leader, what happens then?" Silenus questioned.

"Perfect question. If the Leader gets executed, then the Leadership will be passed down to the eldest member," Dinji answered.

"And what if there is no other member?" Haruki spoke up.

"Then anyone not in the cult wins, and you are free to go."

"Heya, Mr. Dinji, computer dude. How can we believe that this isn't just a big prank?" Kuri asked, as excited as ever.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask that," Dinji said. I could almost feel the smile coming through the speaker. "Once I free you all, you must follow my directions perfectly. I will prove to you that I am not messing around." Dinji finished with a laugh.

Suddenly, the farthest wall from the stairs to the left side started to crumble. A large, round arc was formed out of the wall, and a part of a long hallway was seen. Everyone's cuffs slowly retracted back into the chairs, and we were told to go stand in front of the arc, in a single file line. I was able to see to the left of the hallway. On the right wall was a double set of doors, leading to who knows where, and at the far end of the hallway, was also very fancy doors. The only problem was that there were large bars blocking the way. To their right, there was a door frame with no door. The door frame had stairs going down to the immediate left. They were instructed to head down the stairs and the first person was to stop at the bottom. There was yet another hallway, with a door on the left, with a red cross on it. At the far end was another door. On the right, the hallway split off into another hallway. They were then told to head down to the door at the far end of the hallway.

Upon further inspection, it appeared that the door had 13 locks on it in total. The door was pretty beat up, and had scratch marks on it. Dinji instructed Yi to open the door and have everyone rush in.

Yi looked back to us as his hand on the handle. Only after everyone had confirmed him with a nod, he opened the door. As he opened the door, everyone else shot into the room, and we were mortified by what we saw.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Jist Of It**_

What we saw when we burst into that room would scar me for the rest of my life. The smell was the worst part. The wretched smell. The smell of death. It's disgusting. Everyone was wide eyed, even Silenus who is normally so stone cold.

Right in front of us the disgusting truth, that Dinji was not messing around at all. Right in front of us, the death of 3 people. The most outstanding one was a little girl with long green hair. Her bright green eyes were wide open with shock. Her pink dress was stained with blood because of a large stab wound in her stomach. She had a double sided axe stick out. The mud on her boots was now complemented with a nice layer of her blood. There was a pink backpack next to her body.

The next person was an older man. His eyes were closed, and he had a grey beard. He wore a bright yellow vest, with a grey, long sleeved shirt underneath. His body seemed slightly burnt, and was impaled with multiple shards of glass. It also appeared his skull was broken. Poor guy.

The last one was also a child. She had short blue hair, and grey eyes. They had a black sweatshirt on with a kitten picture on it. She wore brown jeans, and pink flats. She had a few bracelets on on each arm, and a little flower ring on her right ring finger. She also had a visible pendant necklace. She looked to be around the same age as the one with green hair. This one's throat was slit, along with her wrists.

"O-oh god!" Yi screamed.

"Now, you now know that I am not messing around, at all," Dinji said.

"What kind of sick and twisted place in this?" Katnaro asked.

"Whatever it is, it isn't holy, and it needs to be fixed," Haruki stated.

"Poor Mau…" Alice said, looking at the girl with green hair.

"Wait, do you know her?" Jiandie questioned.

"Huh? What? No. Why would I?" Alice responded.

"Then how did ye' know'er name?" Fierto shot back.

"It's on her backpack," Alice responded calmly.

Alice then walked out of the room, followed by Haruki, Yi, Quika, Kuri, Harisu, Silenus, Asa, and Kuri. Fierto left after a few more minutes of staring at the bodies. The only people left were Jiandie and me.

"Listen here, buddy. I don't really trust you. Not at all. I feel like you are onto something, and I'm going to stop you," Jiandie said, poking my chest.

"What are you talking about? I'm as clueless as everyone else."

"Bullshit. I can tell. Something about you is off. I'm gonna find out what. Now, stay out of my way, and don't even try to stop me," Jiandie finished by pushing my shoulder, and walking out.

By the time I got up the stairs, and into the dining room, Jiandie was on yet another table, and everyone was gathered around him.

"As you may know, I am much better than all you fuck tards," Jiandie started, his speech already going _so_ great. "With my greatness, you are all peasants to me."

"Preach!" Katnaro yelled.

"None of you are even worthy of being around me. But since I am such a nice guy, I will allow only 2 people to be able to be with me at all times. I will hand select them, and we will rule this mansion, and escape," Jiandie continued to rant.

"Ooh! Pick me! You and me can rule this mansion over all these losers!" Katnaro yelled again.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb wanna be princess. Go back to the garden where you belong," Jiandie shot back. "Now time to pick my two!" Jiandie scoped out the crowd, and laid his eyes on someone.

"You, with the zipper makeup, you will be the first person!" Jiandie screamed, pointing at Asa.

"Ass thanks Jiandie for the opportunity, but Asa must pass. Asa is one with the ghosts, and that is it." Asa declined.

"Did I fucking ask if you wanted to or not? Get your ass up here." Jiandie shot back.

"Fine, if Asa must. Asa will join Jiandie."

"And lastly," Jiandie stalled, looking once more. A smile as wide as his face then formed as he pointed at someone. "And who better than to have sweet, innocent, Alice, join me."

"What! No! I won't allow you to!" I shouted.

"Fuck off, Tuba Head. I never asked you. Alice, will you join us?" Jiandie stuck his hand out.

"I don't know," Alice said.

"Are ye' seriously goin'to put that much pressure on'er?" Fierto called out.

"You're either with us, or against us. What will it be, Alice?" Alice contemplated it for a second, then took his hand and stepped up onto the table.

"That is very unexpected," Silenus added.

"Oh, why isn't this intriguing," Quika stated.

"Asa finds this group… interesting…"

"Now! We will be known as The Do'ers! We will always Do in this Mansion, and we will be the ones to escape. We can not be touched, and we will live forever! To the Do'ers!"

"To The Do'ers!" Alice and Asa chanted afterwards. Jiandie jumped from the table, up onto the stair railing, grabbed ahold of it, and threw himself over. Alice and Asa followed suit. They ran up the stairs and a door was slammed shut.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Harisu answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Starting Relationships**_

It has been about 3 hours since Jiandie proposed the wild group of The Do'ers, including him, Asa, and Alice, my sister. It was insane! Why did Jiandie want my sister, out of everyone? Was it to get inside of me? To prove a point? What in the world is going on inside his head? Was there any method to his madness at all? Why did he hate me, and for no reason too.

I snapped myself from all the thoughts about Jiandie. That wasn't the most important thing right at this moment. The most important thing was to find a way to survive. He couldn't do this alone. He also had to make sure that his sister never got voted for execution. No way would he let his sister die, especially during some messed up game like this.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when I heard a knock on my door, and the sound of something slipping underneath my door. I got up from the chair, and went to the door to find a slip of paper by the door. I bent down and picked it up.

 _Zhalar,_

 _I request that you meet in my room at once. The matters are urgent. You may decline if you'd like, but it is entirely up to you._

 _Silenus._

A note from Silenus? Why would Silenus be asking me to meet up in her room? Maybe I should go. But what if she is the Leader and is planning on killing me? Wait, its Silenus. She's one of the least sketchy people here, and probably one of the least likely to be the Leader. After me, Alice, and a few other of course, but obviously unlikely.

I finally decided I'd go, and I walked out of my room, and into the hallway. I found her room at the far end on the right side. I knocked and was immediately let in by Silenus.

As I walked in, I noted that the room looked identical to mine, having the bathroom to the immediate right, a basic bed, dresser with a lamp on top, and a table with a single chair. Sitting in the chair, was Harisu, and he looked up at me with a smile. Over by the lamp was Kuri, probably trying to make it blow up. Only a death glance by Silenus was able to stop her from tinkering. Kuri turned around and Harisu stood up.

"I'm glad you could make it," Silenus said.

"Yeah… so why'd you call me here?"

"Well, as you know, and all too well, Jiandie has created the Do'ers in order to power himself up above others, and giving himself a chance to be able to get more of a majority. I have gathered the 3 people I trust the most, in order for us to create a chance for us to survive as well. I would have definitely chosen Alice as well, but since she is with The Do'ers, I had to settle with Kuri." Silenus explained.

"Wait, so I'm just some side chick or something? I wasn't even in the top 3? I was 4th?" Kuri asked.

"Actually you were more like 5th or 6th but-"

"Don't, just, don't continue with that sentence. I don't want to hear anymore."

Silenus turned her attention back to me, "Anyway, we would love it if you joined us. Someone like you could really help our chances of survival, as well as yours."

"I don't know," I admitted.

"C'mon, just join us, we will be able to survive, as long as we are together. This team will fall apart if we don't have you," Harisu begged, with a slight smile on his face. "Please? For me?"

I contemplated it for a minute. Would this be the best course of action, survival wise? It would allow me to be with people who I trust, and him. It would also greatly up my odds of survival, and maybe even allow me to make it out of her. But what are the downsides? We'd have to keep this a secret, or else we'd put ourselves at risk of being attacked by Jiandie and the Do'ers, and even the mastermind themselves. If they found out that a larger group was conspiring against them, to gain majority, they would immediately go for us, putting all 4 of us at danger. But was it worth it? Did the pros outweigh the cons?

"I'll do it," I announced.

"Yes!" Kuri, Harisu, and Silenus all said in delight.

"I'm assuming you went over this in your thought process, but we obviously have to keep this group a secret. We can't let others know about us, or else we'd become a target." Silenus said.

"I figured as much," Harisu said, "We have too much at steak by putting ourselves in a position like this. We don't want to compromise it."

"I agree! I'm just hyped to be even a part of this!" Kuri exclaimed.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned. If we ever need to meet up, I will summon you the say way I did today," Silenus explained.

A chime sounded, and suddenly Dinji was speaking. "Hello everyone! It's time to get to sleep! Have a good night's rest!"

Kuri, Harisu, and I walked out of Silenus' room as she locked the door. Kuri walked into her room and Harisu and I were alone.

"I'm happy we're in the team together," Harisu said.

"Yeah, me too. At least we'll have a much better chance of survival now."

"Yeah, of course. Well, we better head to bed," He said, grabbing my hand, giving it a squeeze, winking at me, and giving me a smile, before walking into his room. I could feel my face burning up. I quickly turned around and walked into my room, slamming my door shut. What had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The First**_

After a good night's sleep, I managed to wake up, unstressed. It would be a good day, I would go to school, I would talk to what few friends I actually had, and I would come home to my tuba. The only problem with that, was that I am forced to play this dumb game inside this cult-y mansion.

Silenus, Harisu, Kuri, and I have created a small group after Jiandie created the Do'ers. Alice and Asa joined Jiandie in creating it. Creating this group is just a small chance for us to be able to survive this. As for now, I am being summoned into the kitchen for breakfast.

The Kitchen opened up while we were looking at the bodies. The easiest way to describe it is when coming from the entrance room into the dining room, the Hallway to the Torture Room was on the left, and the Kitchen's arc appeared on the right.

I headed through the arc and into the kitchen. The stainless steel appliances helped make the room shine. The white marble was on both the counter tops and was used as the flooring. Cabinets were hanging with light grey colored doors. A few people were in different spots, cooking their food, or sitting at the little bar that was there. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some oranges and a yogurt. I walked out of the kitchen and ran into Alice. Like, literally ran into.

"Alice, why are you running?" I asked her, picking up my orange.

"I need to go get food for the 3 of us. Jiandie doesn't want us to leave just yet. Bye!" Alice responded quickly, shooting into the kitchen.

I went and sat down next to Fierto and started to eat. I looked over and saw Fierto staring at me. What was he staring at? My ugly hair? I know its ugly, and messy, because I just woke up, and like I haven't had a chance to brush it yet, and- I was awoken by my thoughts when Fierto started talking to me.

"Aye, Kid. Why'ya starin at me?" Fierto asked.

"Why were you staring at me first?" I challenged. Fierto seemed taken aback by this. "I wasn't, ya'see. I was uh.. It's none of yer' business!"

"What's up with your talent?" I asked him after several moments of silence.

"Hm? Oh, well. Ya'see. I goddit because I be a Bounty Hunter. Simple as that."

"Really? Do you hunt people, or animals?"

"What's the difference?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's the difference? There ain't none. People who have bounties on them have 'em on 'em for a reason. The peoples have been corrupt so much that 'dey are seen as rabid animals. 'Dey have been so damaged inside that 'Dey're like animals. Animals have bounties on 'em if they have become rabid. Both of 'em haves gone rabid, ya'see. So yes, I hunt animals, but I also hunt peoples."

"But like, who got you into bounty hunting?"

"Did ya' not hear anything I just said? I got myself into bounty hunting. My family needed the money, and down where I'm from, there ain't much you can do. I became the best of the best. Never missed a shot. 'Dey called me Dead Shot. I even competed in competitions against some of the other best bounty hunters. It was a battle to the death. I won almost every one."

"Almost every one? But you're alive, so how did you survive?"

"The loser shot me in my leg. He also was cheatin' the entire time, and he got executed. If he hadn't shot me in my leg, I'd be dead right now."

"Wow, so you're lucky to even be here right now."

"Correct. Now if ya' don't mind, I'mma go do something else" Fierto said, excusing himself and walking away.

So there I was. All alone. Just like normal. It wasn't much different than when I was at school. I had very little friends, and normally either sat in the corner, or went into a teacher's room during lunch. I was sad and lonely, but now I had a good amount of friends here. At least, they seem like they could be friends. Dinji explained that one of us is the Leader, and that people would start to die off. Maybe everyone could join the cult, and then, everyone would be able to stay alive. No, probably not. People will die, and I won't be surprised if I'm one of them.

Suddenly, a hand on the shoulder was awakening me from my depression daze. I looked over to my right and saw that it was none other than, Harisu.

"Hey, you alright?" Harisu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," I lied.

"Hmm, seems like it was important."

"Nah, not at all." I lied again.

"C'mon, I know when you are lying,"

"Damn, how did you know?"

"I didn't, until now."

"God damn it," I said, laughing. Some way or another, Harisu sneakily touched his hand to mine. My face completely flushed red. He slightly smiled at me. I attempted to look away but he grabbed my chin with his free hand and pulled it to face him.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I repeated, We slowly started moving closer together. We were so close, lips almost touching. We were right about to-

"Heya! What are you guys doi- Oh. Oh! OH! I'm sorry!" Kuri exclaimed, realizing she interrupted us.

"It's fine Kuri, we weren't doing anything," Harisu lied.

"Noooo, I saw that! It was adorable!" Kuri exclaimed.

"Not too loud!" I whispered.  
"What's happening here?" Yi asked, holding at least a dozen donuts in his arms.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"Harisu and Zhalar were about to kiss!" Kuri answered. Yi dropped his donuts in amazement.

"Really! Wait, Harisu, you're gay?" Yi asked.

"No, I consider myself bisexual," Harisu answered.

"Wait, you weren't surprised that I was gay?" I asked.

"No, I figured," Yi responded.  
"Really? I didn't think so," Kuri said.

"Well I'm _not_ , I'm bi as well," I told them.

"Well, it just gives you one more way that you guys are alike," Kuri said with a smile.

"Awe, thanks, Kuri," Harisu said. "Anyway, I need to head to my room to do something. See you later." Harisu got up and walked away. Kuri and Yi left shortly afterwards. I decided to head back to my room as well.

What was I going to do with all this free time? There was so much time left in the day, I don't want to waste it by doing nothing. I actually want to be social for once, which is a major shocker. I don't know, maybe I'll just go get more food and relax in my room? No! I said be social! I guess I'll go and try to hang out with someone. Harisu said he was doing something in his room, Kuri and Yi never specified what they were doing. Maybe them? I don't know. I finally decide on leaving my room, and trying to figure out who to hang out with. As I left my room, I ran into someone immediately.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- Oh wait, it's you. What's up, sugar?" Quika said, quickly putting on her Horny mask.

"Uhm, yeah no," I said, attempting to run away.

"Were you looking for me?" She said, even more seductively. How could someone be so seductive?

"I really wasn't."

"The just fucking hang out with me!" Quika yelled, having her Angry mask on.

"Fine! Fine!" I responded. Quika grabbed me by the hand, and quickly brought me into her room.

I noticed the room was the same layout as Silenus' and mine. She dragged me to the bed, and sat me down. Her Content Mask was currently on, showing off her white eyes.

"So," I started, awkwardly. "What do you want to do?"

"We could talk," Quika answered.

"What about?"

"How big you are," Quika said, putting on her Horny mask for a split second, then putting her Content mask back on.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Quika said with a smirk.

"How about we talk about you. You seem very mysterious."

"Well what do you want to know about me?"

"The basics, I guess, and why you claim you only have 6 emotions, but hundreds of masks."

"Well, it all really started when I was a little girl," she started, "I went to the doctors one day, perfectly fine, nothing wrong with me, and then later that day, I find out I'm diagnosed with DID."

"DID?"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder," She confirmed. "Basically, it's not that I really have 6 emotions within 1 being, it's that I have 6 personalities, with 1 emotion each." Quika finished with putting her sad mask on.

"Oh dang, that's harsh."

"It really is. With me having no way to completely express the way I feel, and for which emotion to show, so I decided to make a mask for the main 6 emotions that I have. They all turned out so good, that I decided to make more. My father found out about the talent, and decided to make a profit from it. He constantly forced me to make more masks, and sold them for thousands of dollars."

"How did your mother not realize?"

"My parents were divorced. For good reason too," Quika put on her Angry mask. "The fucking whore was a god damn drug addict, and didn't want anything to do with me, or my father."

"Hey, it's fine," I say, putting my hand on her hand. "Everything will be alright. You'll escape, I promise."

"Okay… if you could leave me to myself, that would be great."

"Of course," I say as I get up and head out the door.

Once I leave Quika's room, I realize I have no back up plan should I head back to my room? Should I see if Harisu is done doing whatever he is doing? Should I-

"Okay everyone, time to head to bed! It's been a super quick day, don't let the bed bugs bite," Dinji said to us.

I headed into my room, and flopped onto the bed. I had so much going through my brain. Is Alice still okay? I haven't seen her since breakfast. What is going on with Harisu, and why did he have to suddenly leave? Are Harisu and I a thing now or what? I eventually fell asleep, with all of that being in my mind.

I must be able to sleep incredibly well, because the only thing that woke me up was Harisu shaking me violently.

"Hey, wake up."

"Mmmmm. Why?"

"You missed Dinji's morning announcements. He added in a new rule that he forgot to mention."

"Really? What?"

"The Leader must do one of the two actions within a 3 day span."

"So basically, they have to strike sometime today, or tonight."

"Exactly. Oh, also, I brought you some breakfast," Harisu said with a smile.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you something," I said, propping myself up with my arm. "What are we?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like, would you consider we are, ya' know."

"No I don't know, please elaborate a bit further," he said with a smile.

I took a big gulp and said, "Harisu, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Harisu smiled incredibly large.

"Yes of course." We both smiled at each other.

We came downstairs about half an hour later, after I finished my food of course. Holding hands, we strutted our stuff into the living room. Kuri, Silenus, Yi, Asa, Alice, and Quika were all sitting down, playing some card game. They saw us holding hands, and some of them hollered.

"Woo! Yi, you owe me 5 donuts!" Kuri exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Yi yelled back.

"You were betting on us?"

"Guessing how long it would take for you guys to get together," Silenus said.

"So what're you guys playing?" Harisu asked.

"Oh, just a game called Mafia."

"Ooh, how do you play?" I asked.

After Silenus explained the basic rules, Harisu and I decided to join them. There was only room for 1 person on the couch, so I sat on Harisu's lap, with him holding his arms around my waist. I looked at my card. 10 of Hearts. Nope, not in the Mafia. You have to have a Joker card in order to be in the mafia. The mafia ended up winning, being Silenus and Asa. Another round… oh crap! I'm in the mafia!

After everyone picks their cards, we are instructed to close our eyes. I wait a few seconds before reopening my eyes. I look around and see Kuri open her eyes as well. She gives me a smile, then glaces back for a quick moment and then gives me a wink. I can't help but smiling back. I point to Silenus, signaling to kill her. Kuri reaches over and taps Silenus on the shoulder farthest away from her.

"I'm dead," Silenus notifies us. Kuri and I quickly shut our eyes and open them again to follow everyone's lead. I give a look around and try to decide on who to vote.

"Zhalar, you may start the voting," Silenus says.

"Uhm, I think I'm going to vote… Yi," I say.

"What?!" Yi exclaimed.

"Harisu?" Silenus gestured.

"Yeah, Yi, he is always wanting to touch Silenus," Harisu said. Silenus sharply turned her head and death glared Yi. At the end of the voting, it was 6 for Yi and 1 for Quika.

"I was Innocent," Yi says, holding up his card.

After another turn, Asa died, and Kuri died. The weight of the mafia was on my hands. The people still alive were Alice, Quika, Harisu, and me. I had to think about this strategically. Maybe if I… no, that wouldn't work. When we were instructed to close our eyes, I figured out who I was gonna kill. I waited for a good amount of time, before I tapped my victim.

"I'm dead," Harisu said. We opened our eyes, and Harisu handed his card over to Silenus.

"Okay, Alice, I think we've been tricked this entire time. We were close to voting Quika in the first round, but we didn't, and now it's time to get her," I attempted.

"What! I am not!" Quika yelled. Putting on her Angry mask she said, "If you fuck nuts think that I'm the Mafia, then you're strongly mistaken!"

"Quika, you can vote first," Silenus instructed.

"I vote Zhalar!" Quika yelled, staring at me.

"Zhalar, your vote?" Silenus asked.

"I'm going to have to vote Quika, obviously," I responded.

"Alice?" Silenus gestured towards her. My sister looked between us, trying to decide on who she wanted to vote. Alice finally decided and said, "I vote Quika." Silenus took her card and deemed her innocent. We closed our eyes and I reopened them, went over, and tapped Alice.

We ended up playing about thirteen more rounds before I noticed something sketchy. Fierto was walking around, and he peeked his head into the room. He just looked incredibly sketchy. He looked around the room and then quickly exited, and went over to the Game Room and did the same thing. He retreated once again, and then headed towards the dining room.

We played a few more rounds when Dinji interrupted us. Dang, I was a part of the Mafia too, with Silenus. She has a serious stone cold face, and probably be a pain in the butt in poker. The entire time, I couldn't detect a single emotion from her. It was simply impossible. She was like a literal rock. Harisu grabbed a hold of my hand, and lead me to my room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said with a large smile.

"That is, if neither of us get killed," I said, looking down.

"Hey, don't think that way," Harisu said, cupping my face in his hands. "We all will be alright, there is little chance that anyone will die tomorrow, I promise that."

"How can you promise something when there is a 50% chance that that promise won't be kept?"

"Because I have faith. Call it blind optimism, I don't care. I have it, and we will make it out alright."

"Fine, I believe in you, and if you believe in that everything will be alright, then I will believe in it too. Goodnight!"

"Night."

I turned the knob, slowly, dreading even going to bed this night. If I even went to sleep, I could be in danger of being abducted, and converted or tortured. I couldn't have that happen. I opened the door and walked in, making sure to lock the door. I headed over to my bed, and just sat. There was too much on my mind at the moment to even attempt going to sleep.

Would someone really die tonight? Any of us 12 could. I really hope it isn't Alice, or Harisu, or Kuri, or Silenus, or anyone really. Nobody deserves to die. Why am I even here? I'm not important to anyone, I don't mean any real significance to anyone. I'm just useless and worthless. The tears started coming. Why am I here? Why me out of everyone in the world. I wish I could go home. Just do nothing, play my tuba, just die. I didn't care if I died. But if the people I care about die, then I won't be making it much further.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like eternity. Staring off into the distance, filling my head with words of hate and depression. I kept filling it up until I had to shove my face into a pillow and scream. Scream all those devilish screams. Let all the tears flow from my eyes like a volcano pouring its lava, but my tears didn't harm anyone. They let my emotions pour out, and just flow out. Let all of my anger, sadness, happiness, just everything was let loose. It was like a tsunami of emotions, consuming anyone and anything in its path of total destruction.

Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I could see the true horror that was myself. How ugly I was, how absolutely unappealing I was. I looked like a monkey's butt. I was just in terrible condition. Why would anyone want to be around me? Why would Harisu want to be with me? Doesn't he notice how terrible I look? How I'm just imperfect in every way. Why? Why? Why does all the bad things in the world happen to me. More tears, this time falling into the sink.

After about an hour of crying into the sink, admiring how absolutely atrocious I am, I headed over to my bed again. I flopped onto the bed and started crying once again. You know you are truly sad and not worth anyone's time when you have to cry to yourself for hours and hours on end.

Next thing I know, I'm being awakened by Dinji's voice. I must have cried myself to sleep. I got up, wiped my face, and headed out to the hallway. I started heading down the stairs, and into the dining room, when I noticed everyone standing by the arc. They all stared at me.

"Finally you're here!" Yi snapped.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"A little under half of us are missing. We have no idea who could be dead," Silenus explained. It was just then, that I noticed that a lot of people were missing. Harisu, Fierto, Kuri, Quika, Katnaro, and Alice were missing. Oh god, Alice was missing! That's means Alice could be dead! No! I can't have that happen!

"The why are we all standing around?!" I exclaimed.

"Because Dinji told Asa and others to wait for one more person to show up. Asa says that person is Zhalar," Asa replied.

"Then let's go!" I yelled again. We all started down the stairs, and rushed into the Torture Room, and we were shocked about what we found.

We burst into the room, and the first thing that was even remotely visible, was blood. Blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on multiple weapons, and even on a table. There was also a single chair in the middle of the room. In the corner was a large canister of gasoline. A rag was laid across the table, and a knife was also on there. The room didn't smell like death, but it sure looked like it. Nobody could survive with this much blood loss.

"Wh-what happened here?" Silenus asked.

"Yo, this is pretty fucked up. I love it," Jiandie whispered.

"This is insane, where is the body? Shouldn't there be one?" Yi asked.

"Are you that much of a dumb ass?" Jiandie yelled.

"No! Of course not! I'm incredibly smart!" Yi yelled back.

"Dinji said the fucking leader could either torture someone to death, or convert someone. No body, must mean that someone is now converted," Jiandie explained.

"He is completely right!" Dinji butted in. "We have had our very first converted person!"


End file.
